youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shubble
Shubble (Shelby) is a family-friendly gaming YouTuber known for her high-pitched voice, positive attitude, and love of games. She mainly plays Minecraft SMPs, UHCs, and the Sims 4, and has had many different series on various games. She is known for her 'paper crown' that she has in many of her icons and her minecraft skin - the paper crown was inspired by a white crown she always wanted in RuneScape. Shelby was inspired to join YouTube by all her friends, and continues to record with many of them to this day. Her channel was first made 2007 but she only started to upload in the summer of 2013. Personality Shelby is a very positive, funny, and nice person. She talks about how shy she was when she was younger, but has definitely grown into a more outgoing and talkative person. She has also mentioned how stubborn she is - for example, she didn't ride a bike for years simply because she didn't like the rule of having to wear a helmet. She is a very supportive, silly, and loud person who attracts fun, supportive, and silly people as well. Appearance Shelby is a fairly short girl, in her "10 FACTS FOR 10K" video, she reveals she is 5'3 and 3/4 (she claims the 3/4 of an inch does matter). She had dark brown hair and typically lightened the tips of it, but recently dyed her hair almost full blonde. She typically wears makeup and known for being very adorable. She has light freckles that her makeup covers up so she reapplies them during her makeup routine. She is part Polish. Her minecraft skin was a girl with reddish-brown hair, a white-gray jacket, dark shorts, and a white crown, which she calls her "paper crown." She has since updated her skin to one with darker hair and slightly different clothing. She is infamous for always having the same smile in photos. Childhood Shelby was born in August 20, 1993 (according to her 10 FACTS FOR 10K video) in New Jersey. She was a very quiet, shy kid who wanted to be an archeologist as well as many other things. She was also mistaken for a vampire when she was a kid, and even hissed at the boy who called her that to scare him away. Her first concert was NSYNC and was not allowed to have any candles, insence, etc, due to her dad being a fireman - no open flames were permitted. She once even won a fire safety contest. She had a boyfriend when she was younger (around 8 or so) whose pokemon she stole, and was a girl scout all the way through elementary school, achieving the highest level in 8th grade. However, she was unfortunately bullied when she was a kid because she was "weird," liked video games, and didn't have a lot of friends - around 7th grade, her small group would start to exclude her and be cruel. Education In some of her videos, she mentions she did go to acting school for a time when she was younger, which was funny because she was a very shy person. For her first two years of college, she didn't pick a major and completed all general courses until she felt pressured to pick a major. She first chose biology, then switched to geoscience, and in her junior year, decided she was unhappy with geology and started to take less classes, eventually only going to class part time, so in her fourth year of college, she was still considered a junior. Around this time, she quit her other two jobs and focused on YouTube and school. In her fifth year of college, she decided to dedicate herself into going full time with English as her major until YouTube started to take more time and she couldn't keep up both. She is currently technically a senior in college due to her credits, though she still technically does not have a major. Shelby believes education is important but not everyone learns best in school, but some rather through experience. During her college years, she wanted to be a Digital Media major but unfortunately did not have the qualifications to do so. Games (Top Five Favorites in 2013) 1. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 2. Fire Emblem Awakening 3. Kingdom Hearts (the first game) 4. Transistor 5. Minecraft Overwatch Who's Your Daddy Undertale Broken Age Five Nights At Freddy's Stanley Parable Weird Internet Games Sims 4 Child of Light Runescape Garry's Mod Golf with Friends GTA V Spooky's House of Jump Scares Draw A Stickman Fun Facts - likes to draw and even bought a tablet for that specific purpose - biggest fear is the future - favorite color is a light, almost mint blue, as well as a gray or white - one of the first YouTubers she watched was Shane Dawson - favorite movie is Oliver & Company - for a while, she was managing college, two jobs, and her YouTube channel all at the same time - she can sew but can't crochet or knit - had a "baby dragon" named Genji - she and YourPalRoss/House_Owner are cousins - she and MunchingBrotato used to date until they decided long distance relationships weren't for them - for a while, there was a running joke where YouTubers she was collabing with would give her another name that started with a "Sh-" sound or sounded similar to Shubble - she and GizzyGazza are roommates - she has a second channel for vlogs and updates called Shelby Grace - her middle name is Grace - she has a dog named Shadow and used to have a dog named Muttley Series Cooking Trubble with Shubble - a cooking show she has that typically includes Popin Cookin packs or failed cooking experiments NerDIY - a DIY series for geeky/fandom crafts How To Noob - a minecraft series where she and her friends (the "Noobs") all play minecraft, each episode having one specific goal One Life - a modded SMP where you only have one life and do not heal unless you have potions or golden apples (S1- survived and conquered) (S2 - still active) UHSHE - an all-female YouTuber UHC Weird Internet Games - a series she played with Mithzan and YourPalRoss consisting of strange games they found on the internet Agents - a fun roleplay series she made with Mithzan where they were agents determined to defeat the Evil Last Sim Standing - a Sims 4 series where her sims (YouTubers) are forced to do challenges and die until there is only one victor A Date With Death - a Sims 4 series where she tried to match up her Sim with the Grim Reaper Mystery Hotel - a roleplay series with her friends that was set in a hotel run by the Demon (Mithzan) Harmony Hollow - an SMP server where she typically records with Graser10, Hbomb94, and Kiingtong Loot Crate - a series where she would open up Loot Crates TallCraft - a Minecraft Dropper series Diversity - a Minecrfat Map series The Shelby Parable - a playthrough of the Stanley Parable Five Nights At Freddy's - a playthrough of FNAF Other Playthroughs - Child of Light Broken Age Voice Acting In a few other YouTubers' series, she has played a handful of roles. Most notably, she played Frisk in NewScapePro's Undertale series and roleplay minigames. She also played Chica in his FNAF series, and played a role in GizzyGazza's Purge series. Ships (It is important to remember to be respectful of everyone and their relationships, regardless of who you ship) Shubble X Mithzan (Shelax) - This is one of the most popular Shubble ships because she and Max are good friends with a fun dynamic. However, Max has a girlfriend and both Max and Shelby have mentioned, several times, how they are not dating, Shelby including the fact that she likes and respects his girlfriend. Shubble X NewScapePro (Corby) - This is another one of the most popular Shelby ships because the two were in a roleplay series together where their two characters were romantically inclined, causing fans to support their relationship IRL. The two are good friends with a teasing dynamic. Shubble X DangThatsALongName (Scottby/Scolby) - This ship originally came about due to One Life S1, where the two would record clips together. After One Life was over, they continued to make videos together and the ship began to rise in popularity. Fans thought that the two were very cute together and loved their collabs. Some shippers think that Scott's bumpy (but amicable) relationship with Graser10 in HH is due to Scottby, and even claim that two are dating IRL, but there is no evidence to that, especially since Shubble is quick to remind everyone that she is single. Shubble X Graser10 (Grubble) - This ship was one of the most surprising, out-of-the-blue ships that rose to popularity when the two, in their first clip together (ever!), went on a scavenger hunt in Harmony Hollow that led to the setup of a marriage proposal due to Delphron and SabraDarling. Shelby proposed and Graser accepted (in Minecraft, not IRL, calm down) and had a wedding soon after. The two have two/five MC children together, having adopted Will (Kiingtong), and creating Grace (who was tripled after her death and subsequent revival). Grace then went on to have two children with the guard at their house, making the pair grandparents. Shubble X Death - In various series (Agents, A Date With Death, etc), Shubble has been shipped with the Grim Reaper or Death himself. Shubble X Mystery Man - The Mystery Man was a player on One Life season one who remained anonymous as the manager of the server. There was a lot of speculation as to who the Mystery Man was, but no one was ever certain. Fans noticed how the Mystery Man liked to mess with Shelby and show her special treatment, and so, the ship was born. She even named one of her dogs in the series after him - the Mystery Dog. Shubble X HeyImBee (ShelBee) - This ship is the newest, having come about after Graser10 invited his ex-MC-wife, Bee, to meet his current MC-wife, Shubble. The two were very sweet and supportive of each other, bonding over Graser and causing the other people in the video to create the ship name ShelBee. Shubble X Matt (Mattby) - The two are friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their close relationship. Shubble X Dave (Daveby) - The two are friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their close relationship. Shubble X Tim (Timby) - The two are friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their close relationship. Shubble X Hbomb94 (Shubomb) - Many fans support this ship in both Harmony Hollow and IRL due to their friendship and friendly antics. Shubble X Kiingtong (Willby) - Many fans support this ship in both Harmony Hollow and IRL due to their friendship and friendly antics. Shubble X CrankGamePlays (Shethan) - Their fans typically think the two are cute together and ship them due to their friendship. Shubble X YourPalRoss - used to be a popular ship but they are COUSINS, so don't. Shelby has confirmed this several times as has Ross. Fandom "Shub"scribers are very supportive, kind, and loving fans. Shelby has, on many occasions, mentioned how her subs are some of the nicest she has dealt with, and they are constantly leaving supportive messages for her or others. Toxic fans are not welcome in the fandom. Running gags in the fandom are horribly misspelling Shubble, or even just using a completely different word, commenting "did anyone notice?" on her videos because once, in the very background of a video, someone noticed a fidget spinner and it became the most liked comment of the video. Now, it is used for pretty much anything, including "did anyone notice this video?" Friends/Records With Mithzan, YourPalRoss, Graser10, DangThatsALongName, SkyDoesMinecraft, NewScapePro, MightySigils, ParkerGames, HBomb94, Matt (HTN), Dave (HTN), and Timmy (HTN), TimDotTV, GizzyGazza, Aphmau, Kkcomics, Excl, Setosorcerer, Logdotzip, Thatguybarney, Mousie_Mouse, SGCBarbarian, MunchingBrotato, CrankGamePlays, 8BitDylan, LordMinion777, Kiingtong, Darmelton, OogaPooki, Yammy XoX, StacyPlays, etcetera Nicknames "nine year old boy" - herself, everyone "AGENT SHEEEEEEED" - Agent Zed "Shubble" - herself, everyone "Shub" - various YouTubers, fans "Shumpy" - various YouTubers, fans "lilshortysgs" - herself, everyone "my unfortunate friend" - Mithzan "my COUSIN" - YourPalRoss "wife!" - Graser10 "Bootius" - Mithzan, YourPalRoss "Shuldey, Shelbey, Stubble, Studle, Streudel, Shubsters" - various fans "Pumpkin Spice/Shumpkin Spice" - various (during Halloween) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber